


The Time Hange Found Out

by StrangerIvy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerIvy/pseuds/StrangerIvy
Summary: Request: hi! can i request reader x levi’s relationship being found out by hange
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 83





	The Time Hange Found Out

Your nose twitches softly waking you from your peaceful slumber. It twitched again from something gently touching it. Your mouth pulling into a soft smile knowing already what or rather _who_ it was. Your eyes fluttered open to Levi with a soft smile looking down at you another small kiss to your nose before he nuzzled into the crook of your neck a small nipple to the skin bring out a gentle hum from you.

“Good morning,” You whisper stretching out your arms and legs to help wake them up. You roll over onto your side letting out a yawn before snuggling into Levi his chest moving slightly from a small laugh.

“We need to get up,” He states kissing your forehead, your hands grip him tighter not ready to move from the warmth of his bed yet. You looked up at his face the sun leaving a streak from where it poked through the curtains. You pushed his hair out of his face leaning up to press a kiss to his lips which he gladly returns. You try to press the kiss further as a smirk spreads across his lips knowing what you’re trying to do. He pulls away giving you one last peck before moving quickly out of the bed so you couldn’t wrap yourself around him. You let out a groan rolling over to get ready as well.

You helped each other into your uniforms, you help Levi with his cravat, and him helping with your straps. This had become routine the last few months when he had asked you to be his and you had gladly accepted. In the few minutes that you had been together, you had managed to keep it just between the two of you both agreeing to keep work professional- as best you could that is.

You had almost been caught a total of three times, all from Hange which is the last person Levi wanted to find out because once Hange knew. The entire Scouts knew. Which to you, you didn’t see a problem with knowing one day it would come out, but you respected Levi’s want to keep it between you both for the time being.

The first time Hange almost caught you, you were in the middle of a heavy make-out session in his office thinking you had locked the door after entering. Hange being Hange knocked only once before entering. You had managed to break apart quickly sitting down drinking tea like you were both just having an afternoon chat.

_“Leviii! I have the plans for the next titan capture expedition!” She beamed cheerfully as Levi sat in his chair shooting daggers at her with his glare. You let out a small cough catching his attention and you raised an eyebrow at him telling him to calm down and he let out a sigh relaxing his face into his normal scowl._

_“Ever learn how to properly knock four-eyes?” He asked annoyed but still held out his hands for the papers that she happily placed in it._

_“Oh, calm down short stuff.” Hange smirked before turning her attention to you “You’ll be joining us I hope, y/n. It’s always much more enjoyable with you around.” She_

_“Of course, Hange, wouldn’t miss it,” You giggled as she waved goodbye exiting the room._

You smiled at the memory as you walked down the hall to meet your squad out on the training grounds, that was only a month into your relationship you had tried to be more careful after that. The second time had been when you had stable duty and Levi had stopped by to “check your work,” but it just lead to another make-out session full of smiles and soft giggles as you tried to hide from curious eyes. Hange coming to pull you for help on an experiment luckily, she was conversing with Moblit when she walked up.

The most recent time was once again in Levi’s office except you were missing a few more articles of clothing, after months of Levi complaining about knocking, she had this time giving you enough time to sneak into his room with your scattered clothes only for him to come in after the interruption to pick up where he had left off. A shiver ran down your spine at the thought, the ghost of his lips on your skin creating goosebumps.

The training was going well with your squad having been together for over a year you knew and trusted each other well, once the day was over you all headed back inside to head to the mess hall for a much-deserved dinner. You were chatting with your second when Levi came up to.

“Can I speak with you in my office Squad Leader y/n?” he asked, you said goodbye to your team before following Levi towards his office.

“Everything alright?” You asked curiously when it seemed you were the only two in the hall, he looked down at you with a soft smile. He looked down each hall end to see if anyone was around before leaning in to kiss you softly.

“Just missed you,” He whispered when you parted, kissing your forehead and that was when you heard it, the loud gasp down the hall. Levi froze his lips still on your head your eyes both going wide as you turned to look at who it was.

Hange stood at the end of the hall just after turning the corner papers held up to cover part of her face, her eyes just showing over the top with an excited glint in them.

“I knew it!” She shouted before turning and heading towards the mess hall at an abnormally fast walking pace for her, “I need to tell Erwin!”

“Dammit four-eyes, shit, get back here!” Levi shouted running after her leaving you standing there a small laugh leaving your lips as you went after him to make sure he didn’t kill Hange.

“Erwin! You’ll never guess- ow ow OW!”


End file.
